


We Are One, We Are Spawn

by NidoranDuran



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After a brutal run-in with Venom, Psylocke is left with her own symbiote and a ravenous hunger that has eyes for the other X-Women. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

Betsy Braddock was keenly aware of the fact that she was not supposed to be in the middle of Manhattan, duking it out with Venom. This was Spider-man territory and she was up against one of the webslinger's foes. But of course, he was nowhere to be found, and the psychic mutant couldn't well let him continue his campaign of destruction, her shopping trip be damned. Now, her nicest long skirt had long slits up the legs for mobility, and her high heels had been snapped right off to make for the most practical attempt at a costume she could muster in civilian clothes, as much as her wardrobe was going to suffer for it.

It wasn't unheard of for heroes to run into villains 'belonging' to other heroes, especially when they operated out of the same locations. Unfortunately for Psylocke, she knew next to nothing about Venom beyond his appearance, and there were far too many foes menacing the mutant community for her to bother keeping track of. But she still had no choice but to step forward, psychic katana thrumming in her hand as she engaged the beast regardless of how in over her head she may have been; there were people to protect, and she was not going to let them down, no matter 'whose villain' Venom was.

"There's so many of you," Venom snarled as he took a wild swing at Betsy. "Why won't you leave us alone?" He had the ninja playing defensive, as even her incredible martial arts abilities found themselves matched by his superhuman agility. "We just want to have our fun, give us peace!" The constant supply of heroes coming out of the woodwork to interrupt him had long since worn on his patience, and whoever this strange woman was, he didn't think he could handle her even as well as Spider-man could.

Betsy thought differently, but even she was beginning to think otherwise when she leapt forward and took a harsh swing at the arm trying to get at her, strengthening her katana to give it a harsh physical form capable of cleaving right through matter. Her wild swing managed to cut Venom's hand right off as she moved deftly to avoid the force of his arm coming down on her as well, but it the gooey black of the symbiote had barely come a few inches off before tendrils slithered forward and snapped back against the dismembered portion, pulling it right back in and slipping seamlessly back into its former form. She cursed, immediately moving back to create more distance; fortunately, she at least had all of the attention now on her rather than on the people running screaming in all directions, but things were not looking good.

Her speed was often an incredible asset, but Venom was able to match it, backing it up with incredible durability and strength. She had to do something, but she was running out of ideas, and beyond the hope that she was able to stall him until someone more capable could come along and help, Psylocke was quickly becoming more and more hopeless about the matter of bringing this threat down. He had advantages over her that she wasn't entirely sure she was in a good position to overcome, and making things worse was the way he pushed on with reckless aggression, a reckless desire to bring her down that contrasted her own guarded manner of fighting. The gap in durability always made for a difficult fight from the squishier combatant's end, and she was feeling those issues very heavily now.

But she hadn't yet fully known hopelessness until she really slipped up. She was too busy assuming Venom was a wild, reckless idiot blindly causing destruction to realize that in fact, he had a rather good sense of how to outwit an opponent. His talents in that department became brutally realized as he hit her with a distraction in the form of a smart car tossed her right way, one that she cut through rather than trying to avoid. But in doing so, she'd played into his trap, and his fist extending outward to follow the car up with a punch caught her completely off guard. She cried out in shock as she was driven back into an alley and against a wall, a heavy application of the wicked alien's webbing sticking her to the brick surface.

Betsy's head throbbed and ached with shock and worry; she had been knocked silly by the impact, caught off guard and punished hard for it. There was no coming out of this okay; she needed to think of another plan, something that she could do to stall and distract the beast long enough for help to come, and unfortunately for her, she could only thing of one thing that could possibly have worked; using her lovely curves to her advantage and trying to seduce him. A horrible thought, but she really didn't know what else she could have done. She psyched herself up for it, shivering and trying look as pathetic as possible as she dispelled her psychic blade. "Please, don't hurt me," she whined as he stalked up to her rapidly, his pace that of a predator asserting his dominance; she simply had to convince him she was a different kind of prey.

Maybe it was how much leg her cut skirt had been showing, or the little peeks of flesh he could see beneath tears in her clothes from the wear of their fights. Perhaps even just the fact that her hair was a mess and everything regal and composed about the woman was off even without her pathetic act, but Venom bought it. "But we hurt people," he snarled, advancing a little slower upon Psylocke, gaze leery and perverted as his hands reached forward, grasping her bare calves and slowly teasing slithering fingers up her legs. His touch was fluid, the digits almost feeling like tendrils as they made the woman squirm about nervously. "What else can we do to you?"

Psylocke closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was courting Venom, but there was no other way to come out of this in one go. "You can use my body for something else, instead." Her hand reached up as Venom sank down closer, her hand resting on the white emblem upon his chest. "A big, strong man like you has to have needs for something other than violence, doesn't he?" She bit her lip and opened her eyes, looking up at him with all of the sultry grace she could muster. "And surely, my body could help you with those."

"We think you look delicious," Venom snarled, his mouth opening to show two rows of jagged teeth, like that of a true predator. His overly long tongue slithered along them in excitement as he grabbed her dress, deciding that even with the slits cut in it making it easy to pull it up, it would have been better to tear at it, to leave her in her lacy purple panties, which his hand also grabbed firm hold of. "And alright. We'll forgive you for attacking us. But only if you can take all of us into you."

It was a threat ominous all its own, but Psylocke had no idea just how heavy that threat was until the beast cackled. From between his legs emerged a cock, the already very well hung Eddie Brock granted even more size by the malleability of his suit, making a cock so long that she had doubts she could in fact take all of that down; the biggest cock she'd ever seen sat between his legs, long and thick, with the added terror of little tendrils coursing up from it every which way. It looked monstrous, and she was in no way equipped to handle such a thing. Which made it very sinister when, instead of waiting for her to agree, Venom tugged up, ripping her underwear right off. He reached for her hair and dragged her up to her feet before slamming her down against a wall. The intimidating and swollen meathead wearing an alien suit was significantly wider and heavier than her, capable of pinning her against it as he pulled her wrists up to the wall and quickly webbed them right up against the brick, rendering her defenseless. Then, once he had her in position, he decided to proceed with the deal on his own terms by brutally impaling her on his cock.

The sensation was intense, Betsy screaming as he penetrated her. His size was bad enough, but the heavy force of his hips ensured the pain was even more intense, and she twisted as he began to rut into her feverishly. His strength was formidable, and he was using all of it carelessly as he fondled her body, adoring her buxom form and grabbing at her clothes. Quickly, her top was torn right off, left in tatters over her shoulders in something closer to a vest. Her bra followed, and soon her breasts were bouncing and heaving as he rocked into her, though they were quickly seized by his large hands and squeezed. "You are tight. We love it when they're tight."

Venom was demented and crazed, and the slick, tight heat of her pussy clenching around his cock as he stretched her out made for an amazing delight, one almost as incredible as violence would have been. Although in a way, his sex was certainly violent enough as he squeezed her tits and tugged on her hair, not to mention the harsh slams of her as he fucked her against the wall, made the bare flesh of her round ass feel every bump and indent of the brick wall behind her as he pressed her down harshly against it. Each impact seemed harsher than the last, and her ragged screams of agony were music to his demented ears. The more he watched her, the more he savoured this, and the more he began to wonder about maybe doing more than just loosing a standard load of cum into her.

There was so much for Psylocke to hate about this. The intense thrusts were awful enough, so brutal and careless, but she quickly found other things to bother her. Namely, the fact that his thick cock felt really, really good as it tore her apart, the agony left with a slight undercurrent of pleasure that she wanted more than anything to beat down. Worsening it still were the small little tendrils slithering up around his shaft, which massaged at the bumps and ridges of her inner lining, in particular along her g-spot. Her body was betraying her, and she could only do so much in her dizzy state to suppress her body's own functions, given the way her thoughts were so scattered. What mattered most was that she wasn't dead, and that for that matter nobody else was, but it was a very narrow silver lining as she was ravaged.

Her body went limp in defeat, accepting his brutal treatment as she took his cock. Not happily and certainly not well, but he had conquered her, pushed forward and laid waste to her pussy, left it gaping as he slammed balls deep into her, howling and cackling in delight. She didn't put up a fight, the only sounds she made being noises of weakness and surrender as he took her and the quick, panting breaths of someone struggling to hold onto their senses. She wasn't ready to do much else, didn't think she even really could given the pain and the bindings. She just accepted it and let him have his wicked way with her,

But that suited Venom just fine, and soon enough he was cackling as his massive cock twitched and throbbed within her, finally spewing his load. "You were right, we do have other needs, and we needed this!" His cock continued to throb as he emptied himself within her, wave after wave gushing out with such excessive force that her sloppy hole was leaking cum before he'd even finished; she'd been pushed to the edge, and she didn't even bother to fight it. She just let him pump all of that molten hot spunk into her, unaware that something else was implanted within her as well, just a little seed of something wicked.

Venom groaned as he satisfied himself utterly, letting every drop of cum spill into her before he withdrew, admiring the way her pussy gaped and she twitched weakly. Cum poured back out of her stretched hole, and she seemed utterly conquered, a sorry state. She could barely speak, head hanging down in shame as she lay there, defeated. Her head hung low, and shame swelled. "This is the part where we would go back on our word and hurt you after all, but... We've left you a little surprise." On those cryptic parting words, Venom dashed off, swinging back up to the rooftops. He hadn't been thwarted very well at all; in fact, Psylocke had failed utterly to produce anything approaching results, save for her own violation, and something that she would not even realize the extent of until later.  
******************  
Two weeks passed without incident, and Psylocke did her best to put being raped by Venom behind her. There were other things to worry about, other places to go and concerns to tend to. Threats to mutants from other mutants, from humans, and even from space, were endless, and she had other things to worry about than a single failed outing. She did seem a bit more distant in the first week, but that soon faded as she managed to work through things, and soon enough, she was back to being the Betsy Braddock everyone was used to, maybe even a little bit better for it. There was a spring in her step and a swiftness to her that seemed almost surprising; she was always adept at the ninja capabilities of the body she had come to inhabit, but now she seemed even faster than usual.

She chalked it up to renewed determination. Failures were to be learned from and used to force room to grow, and she was intent on growing, to overcome her weaknesses by becoming stronger, so that in the event she had to face that symbiote again, she would be ready for him this time. It didn't seem unusual to her at all that she would have been doing anything other than improving as she put more focus onto getting better, at least until she learned otherwise. In what was probably the worst possible way to.

She'd been lying in bed, a long day of Danger Room drills leaving her a little tired and looking to enjoy a long night of relaxation under the covers and away from her hardened focus. She understood that working herself to the bone was not productive, and had been smart about breaks and sleep to help responsibly build herself up. She had barely pulled the blankets over herself when the worry began. //I hunger,// hissed a voice within her mind. It was the first sign something was very, very wrong, and at first, Betsy assumed it could not have come from within. After all, she was all but immune to pretty much any mental manipulation, and her mind was nigh impenetrable. Her psychic blade was up in seconds and she had assumed a defensive position with her back against the wall, head turning carefully around, in search of the threat.

"Where are you?" she asked, gritting her teeth as her search revealed nobody in her room, not that it stopped her from being on her guard. There was something going on, and she wasn't going to stop until she had figured out what it was and cut it down.

"I'm here."

She understood it, for as vague as it was, realizing with growing fright that the voice was coming from within her mind, somewhere that she had not heard a voice but her own in an eternity.

Betsy's knees gave out suddenly, her katana dispelled without her permission, and she found herself driven down into a kneeling position, terrified by what had control over her body until she felt it. A slithering sensation right without her pussy, of many little tendrils a quarter inch thick and half an inch long, all rubbing along the lining of her pussy, immediately invoking memories of Venom's violation of her body. "What the fuck?" she gasped, whining as she felt it all upon her, so intense and wriggling. "What's going on? No, Venom's not here, it's been too two weeks, it can't be."

"I am not Venom."

Whatever it was, it began to slither slowly out of her pussy, a slow seeping following of something dark purple and utterly terrifying. It moved like a symbiote, the same alien fluidity, capable of shifting about at will without concern for gravity as it took whatever shape it wanted. In this case, it was a thin veneer of purple latching over her pussy, spreading its grip out to slip around her thighs and around her ass, locking in place as within her pussy, it formed something thick and long. A cock not as big as Venom's but still more than formidable had outright formed within Betsy's pussy, and it began to fuck her as she fell back onto the bed, gasping in shock and worry at what was happening to her.

"Stop this," she pleaded, gasping as more emerged from her skin outright, slithering through and wrapping around her hands. Her fingers stopped being hers as it encroached up her body, enveloping her in the strange embrace. The experience was beyond what she could have ever found words to describe, the feeling of it upon her not quite wet but definitely not dry, almost like a second skin atop hers; her own layer could feel nothing but the symbiote atop it, not at all feeling static as it rubbed against her body in constant motion even when it looked still. The layer atop it could feel the air and the material of bed sheet beneath her, her blanket against her curling toes. "What are you?"

"I am the spawn of Venom. But we are Spawn."

Psylocke whined. She'd forgotten about the remarks Venom made, the comment of how there would be a 'surprise' waiting for her. She'd thought it a wicked little remark, maybe the taunting hope that she would become pregnant. And in some terrifying way, she had been. He'd left the seed of a baby symbiote within her body. For two weeks, it had been growing within her, leeching off of her body, and suddenly she was thrown into a fit of self-doubt as she realized the likelihood that her sudden bursts of speed had not been her own determination, but the increased physical capabilities of the alien within her. As if, in her weak state of terror, she needed such a crushing realization.

She was now enveloped by the dark purple suit, all of her skin burning up in sensation. It felt so strange, to feel it so static and fitful all at once, especially in the way it fucked her, deep and fast without any momentum at all, the slick layer coating her pussy not even thumping back from the savage thrusts. All of the sensory experiences proved unpleasant and stomach-churning, but her body once more surrendered to them without question or hesitation, relishing in the feeling of being fucked hard and fast, the raw thrill of being used. It was wrong, and she tried to tell herself that it was, but fighting her body's acceptance with logic was impossible.

"Don't fight me. Let us become one. We can both be stronger that way."

The steady fucking she received, the harsh thumping deep within her body as she was ravaged by the alien suit wrapped all around her, was the most bizarre and worrying experience of her life. But with her eyes open wide, she didn't see through a coloured filter of the white eye shapes over hers; her vision was clear and it was hers, only sharper. Her sound was clearer and crisper; she could hear things in other rooms of the Academy; somewhere, Logan turned and twisted as nightmares haunted his dreams. Shadowkat was riding Colossus and crying out screams of joy into his sister's lips. Her senses had been ignited and her body throbbed with a powerful so addictive she almost wanted to embrace it right there, careless about the consequences or drawbacks to such foolishness; it simply felt too good to deny herself. If she had been growing that much faster thanks to the passive influence of a newborn symbiote, what could she accomplish as it grew with her and bonded?

"We will be powerful together. Lovers. Progenitors. Heroes."

"I thought you were all destructive," she groaned, clutching at the bed. She wasn't happy about the relentless drilling of her pussy, but her body was heating up whether she wanted it or not. "How can I trust you?"

"I was born attached to you. I am shaped by the thoughts of my host. All I demand in return is to be fed and to have your body, and we can fight for the cause of mutants. What a force we will be together. We could even return to defeat Venom if we so chose."

It was whispering the wicked, honeyed promises Psylocke never she knew she needed, and on some some level she didn't trust the symbiote very much at all; on many levels, in fact. But its arguments were impossible to refuse as she cried out, as her body writhed and everything burst into brilliant, white hot flame. She felt too good, and though she was not on the enjoying end of this, the chemical rushes led to a certain swell of euphoria so remarkable that she was unable to counter his proposals, to form proper arguments against it. She was losing the battle and herself as her pussy was violated mercilessly, and all she could do was shudder and twist as it wore her down. She was weak, and she gave in too easily, almost without a fight. How could she have even fought against something like this? When wrapped around another person it seemed out of her element, but this one lay within her, and who knew what it had latched onto and how dependent her body had become on it?

All of those worries shattered as she came, as her body twisted and a climax tore through her. She howled, but her lips were muffled, keeping the noise silent so as to keep anyone from hearing and realizing that she currently stood enveloped in the symbiote. In Spawn. Her hips bucked into the air as the cock remained still, buried all the way within her at full size and leaving her to shudder and twist as she came. Welcome or not, the sensations were intense, and she could feel her body and mind wearing down already as she climaxed, left to shudder and twist as she slowly sank back down onto the bed.

"Can we become one?"

The insistence was almost admirable. Betsy lay there, surprisingly steady. She wasn't breathless at all; her body's enhancements were already kicking in, and they were a force to be reckoned with. "Two rules. One, sex will not be constant. Two, you may not make yourself known to any of the others right now. Understood?' Rather than answering, the symbiote retreated into her flesh, the single layer sinking into her skin until there wasn't a single trace left. It felt bizarre in ways that made her stomach churn again, but it was what it was. Her eyes closed, only to reopen, flaring up with brilliant light a much darker shade of purple than normal. "We are one. We are Spawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Embracing the strange cohabitation of her body did come with a few perks. Psylocke found herself fired up more than ever by the increases to physical ability that Spawn brought her as she cut through Danger Room records with ease. It was a matter of course, surprising in its swiftness, and before long Psylocke found herself with the awe of her peers. Another Savage Lands simulation found itself made a toy of as Psylocke moved with a strength and speed almost appalling to the others, who had no idea what was carrying her, that a symbiote was guiding her body and her reflexes toward something more powerful than even her ninja training could ever grant a mere human.

"Simulation over. New record set. Holder, Psylocke," announced the computer in a cold female voice as the jungle landscape around her turned back into the sterile dark gray of the Danger Room without anything around it.

But Betsy wasn't content to rest on her mere handful of laurels. "Run the next simulation in the Savage Lands set," she calls out, knowing there's people gathered to watch her; including a gaggle of excited students and a very curious Emma Frost, who sit on the observation deck and watch eagerly as she works her way through each simulation one by one, absolutely shattering not only the records, but every metric of how easily she ought to be able to complete the simulations. She'd heard several reasonings throughout the day, but thus far nobody had been able to figure out what she was doing or how, everyone left flabbergasted and unable to piece together the reasons behind her sudden spike in ability.

Content to let them bicker about secondary mutations or the idea that she had somehow been using her psychic powers to remove limiting factors over her body that would surely lead to self-destruction down the line, Psylocke knew she couldn't fill anyone in on the reality of her newfound power boost. There was no way she could let anyone know what she was wielding now, as she slipped perhaps a little too easily into the same failings as many before her who had found their lives empowered by a symbiote. There was a rush of excitement that came from using her newfound abilities to become stronger, unwitting chemical dependency that not only left her feeling more eager to use it again, but growing addicted. A subtle paranoia left her worried of what they would do to her if she told them about the symbiote, and she felt like she could not live without it. That they would take it away from her.

With no idea that her emotions were being played with by the wicked symbiote, Psylocke pressed onward as the Danger Room sprang once more into a dense, fearsome jungle, full of dinosaurs and fearsome creatures, including wicked mutates who had clashed more than once with the X-Men. Constant vigilance was necessary to go up against them, and Psylocke was ready for another training round, this one harder than the prior fights, but she was undaunted as she pressed boldly onward, brandishing her psychic katana again, ready to fight. "Are we ready?" she asked lowly, having grown accustomed to referring to Spawn by 'we'.

"Yes."

He was not quite ready for what Psylocke assumed he had been, as he began to move, emerging from her body only beneath the cover of her bodysuit, forming excitedly with what he had in mind for the poor psychic. The rules Betsy had laid upon the ravenous symbiote were straightforward, and he had no problem obeying them, but she had outlined to him that sex was not constant; there was a vast gulf between 'not constant' and 'only when appropriate', and he was feeling particularly hungry that afternoon, after so much working up. There were often peculiarities between symbiotes descended from Venom, such the unhinged madness of Carnage, and for Spawn, such tendencies turned toward lust.

So engrossed in combat as she dove forward and swung her psychic blade, she didn't even realize what was going on at first, cutting through oncoming waves of reptilians warped by the Savage Land's strange properties, unaware of what was happening until her symbiote formed to cocks deep within Psylocke, claiming both her ass and her pussy in swift, brutal unison. Psylocke cried out in shock as she was taken, so suddenly just full of cock and stretched out as she felt the shafts form. "This isn't the time!" she hissed beneath her breath, her next strike a weak and formless one, nearly stumbling over her heel as she came down too hard in worry.

"We hunger."

"I don't care." Betsy shuddered as the sensation befell rapidly upon her. Problem was, she could tell that her body hungered too, a shiver rolling up her spine as heightened senses meant heightened sensitivity and a throb of utter delight pounding against her chest. The pleasure may not have been entirely welcome, but her body had attuned itself day by day toward Spawn's sensibilities, more so now that she had accepted him and some portion of his hungers. Everything about her had been primed for the breed of corrupt perversion that the symbiote sought, and her body shivered and clenched down around the cocks filling her as Spawn began to carelessly fuck her.

Ass and pussy drilled in tandem, Betsy remembered the eyes on her, catching her stumble and the pink filling into her cheeks as she was not only secretly fucked for their unknowing eyes, but discovered how much she really liked being double penetrated. With no choice, she fought on, even if her footing wasn't as easy and her mind wasn't all there, psychic katana even flickering for a moment as her mind found itself awash with powerful, sickly delights.

"We love this."

The words were too powerful to deny, as Psylocke stifled a moan. Spawn was evolving rapidly in intelligence and his manner of controlling her body and probing her mind. A new pleasure found itself suddenly upon her; the feeling of fucking herself. Not only did she delight in the sensation of being doubly penetrated, but Spawn fed back the sensation of her slick pussy and her clenching ass stretched around the thick and unyielding cocks pulsating and hammering deep within her. It was a conflicting thrill, quadrupling down on the sensation of being fucked that had graced her the past few nights now, and it left her mind even more frayed and confused. "We have to focus. There are people watching us."

"We love attention. Let them watch us. Let them fear our power and adore our beauty."

On several operating levels, Psylocke understood how utterly demented it was, but as she drove her blade through a hologram with extra ferocity but very little grace, she shuddered. She'd never thought of it like that; showing herself off, flaunting her beauty and her sexuality, embracing what a gorgeous woman she was. Perhaps it was coloured by the fact that she was getting fucked in both holes and also in some twisted way fucking both holes, which put her into a frame of mind that simply felt beyond rational thought. But it became something almost like a struggle not to fondle herself as she fought her moans, as the pleasure turned exhibitionistic and yet another interest she didn't realize she had flared up in twisted, hot debauchery. It was wrong, but the mor  
e she insisted to herself that it was wrong, the hotter she felt.

Hips instinctively rolled back and forth, Psylocke savouring the sensation of getting fucked, but also of fucking as she was filled with a desire to find someone to mate with, someone to conquer. The more the thoughts bubbled and stewed in her mind, the more aggressive she became, her sword swinging more ferociously and clumsily in response, but the display of raw rage was still enough to cut down the oncoming wave of reptilian mutates, to fiercely defend her position even as raw sexuality swelled deep inside of her. There was no end to the pleasure as her focus shifted more and more to fighting against the moans as cleaving holographic enemies down slipped into second nature, a matter for her reflexes to handle as she pursued more noble aims of conquering herself.

"We shouldn't be doing this in public. Not with all of these people around. Come on Spawn, this isn't the --ngh, fuck. Please, don't. Not now. Why?"

"We are hungry. With only ourself to feed on, what else can we do?"

There was no easy answer to that, especially in Psylocke's state of utter desperation and compromise. Her pussy was sopping wet, and only the cock filling her up so tightly and the cling of the symbiote around her pelvis were able to keep her from leaking down her thighs in a state of utter embarrassment from how soaked she was. Both holes thumped as she was fucked back and forth, her core shaking at the height of each thrust deep into one of her holes while the other was left feeling almost empty before it slammed right back into her in turn, endless in its twisting delight, and she could barely handle any of this. It was a filthy treat beyond words for Psylocke as it filled her with the deep hunger to fuck, one that only grew stronger as Spawn seemed to imply that the solution to ending this was to find somebody else to claim.

"W-what if we found someone else to feed on? If we fucked someone tonight, would that allow us to get back to practice?" She trembled, groaning as the pleasure grew hotter and harder, and the mutates were coming fiercer but she carelessly kept the aggression up, slipping into the sort of rage that even Wolverine would have been worried by.

"Yes! Give us fresh women to claim and we will be able to keep our hunger in check. Spread ourself."

"Okay then." Psylocke could not believe the offer she was making, the arrangement with the creature she ought to be controlling to basically find someone to use as a meal for her oversexed alien symbiote. It was wrong, but in her state, one of lust both leaving her horny and wanting this all to end, she couldn't fight against it, couldn't stray from its twisted logic and the sensibilities of something dark and utterly depraved. "Give me peace, and we will find a good target for--fuck!" She screamed out in shock as her orgasm rushed up through her powerfully, catching her utterly off guard, and it took everything she had to keep her footing as her body trembled, hips bucking wildly as pleasure burned through her veins. It could not have been a more twisted sensation, but it put a smile on her face as she leapt forward, hoping putting her body in motion would hide the ways she writhed as she sank her blade into the final mutate.

"Simulation over. New record set. Holder, Psylocke," announced Danger once more as the room returned to its normal state, Psylocke panting heavily as the cocks slipped away from her, the only lingering presence on her skin of Spawn being the thankful grasp on her pelvis to keep her wetness from trickling down her legs.

She looked up at the observation deck, and she could see some surprised eyes, people unsure how to read it, but there was one set of eyes that turned suspicious in curiosity; Emma Frost seemed to be able to tell something was off about her performance, even if she had set a new time record, but the telepath could not probe Psylocke's mind, her own mental defenses too strong, and a general rule between the telepathic mutants of the X-Men not to do such things to one another.

"She is beautiful. The perfect place for us to begin."

"Begin what?" Betsy asked, shuddering as she looked away from Emma. "Run the next simulation in the Savage Lands set," she called proudly, looking to get herself back on track.

"Living up to our name."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to know what you've been doing," Emma said, more than a little bit accusatory as she sat at her desk, the headmistress not even sitting in a particularly imposing position but still oozing authority and commanding deep respect as she stared right at Psylocke. "You have been breaking records left and right, and you've not done a very good job of keeping a low profile, Miss Braddock. So, you're going to tell me what you're doing at the moment, so that I don't have to worry that you've somehow been changed or compromised." The only reason she didn't assume that Psylocke was some form of shapeshifter outright was that she knew the familiar barricade into her mind well, and was certain this was the same woman blocking her out.

Psylocke wanted to listen, she really did, but it was hell trying to make anything stay steady as her vision shivered about, waving in and out of focus, as she looked forward. Of all the times for Spawn to begin acting up, this was the worst, and her fingers squeezed the armrests of her seat not out of nervousness, but because her ass was slowly being fucked by the symbiote she had merged with, her hole filled up and gradually fucked.  
It made for a very thorough sort of discomfort, one only made absolutely worse by the fact that looking straight toward Emma really only left Betsy realizing just how beautiful a woman the icy blonde truly was. So distracted, she didn't even realize that she was being asked a question for a few seconds, scrambling to nervously let out a shaky, "I'm just feeling at the top of my game," she lied.

"I don't believe that for a second," Emma continued.

"We should take her."

"But I'm worried about you, Betsy. Believe me."

"We agreed to feed on her."

"I care about you, you're a dear friend of mine, and seeing you like this..."

"We are progenitors, and she will be the first of our brood."

"It's not Mutant Growth Hormone, is it? Please, Betsy, why won't you explain to me what's going on?"

"We will break her to our will and then she will understand. Show her what we have become, and let her know that pleasure too."

"Betsy!" Emma shouted, nothing getting through as Psylocke seemed almost spacing out as she sat there. "What has gotten into you lately? You're not yourself."

Not only was the cock in her ass pumping forward, but her pussy was suddenly filled, her nipples pinched and sucked on, and amid the wave of overwhelming pleasure, Psylocke just couldn't fight it. She was giving in more and more to him with each passing day, his hold over her growing, and perhaps giving in to him with this would help keep him in line, even though no solution she'd yet found did a very good job of that. No longer was Betsy in the driver's seat; it was a team effort, and Spawn was grabbing the wheel just in time to send them hurtling off the cliff. "We will show you," she said.

A shocked "We?" was all that Emma could get out, not even remotely understanding but realizing too late just how wrong something must have been with her friend, before she was hit with something powerful, sent knocked over by rapid-fire psychic feedback, shocking her and sending her into almost paralysis with the ferocity of the sensations suddenly washing across her body. Psylocke had given in to what she felt, and she redirected all of those emotions right into Emma, catching the telekine by surprise as a wave of massive, debilitating empathy set her body awash with all of the pleasure that Psylocke felt. Which, due to the fact that she not only her ass getting fucked, but the sensation of fucking her ass, was enough to startle Emma and leave her stumbling out of her seat.

Or at least trying to, as all at once Psylocke's body shifting, and from her skin emerged Spawn. It didn't envelop her entire body the same way she was used to, instead taking the shape of her clothes, a suit over her suit that could move fluidly, fitting her gorgeous form even tighter than the usual skintight fare of a proper member of the X-Men. Although this suit could not only cling to her body harder, it could reach forward, tendrils grabbing Emma's wrists and pulling her up out of her seat entirely as Betsy found herself almost too excited and compromised now, Spawn taking over eagerly as she dragged Emma forward and then shoved her down over the front of the desk. "We want to breed you, and make you like one of us!"

The overpowering waves of sudden sensation were still too much for Emma. The pleasure was at the forefront, but through the haze she could feel other sensations, the presence of a barrage of pure, raw psychic energy clouding her as she was left helpless and finding herself almost incapable of giving a mental fight back. It kept her in place and excessively obedient as Betsy's own hands began to tear at her clothes, ripping them off her curvy body, exposing her ample breasts and her neatly trimmer snatch, but all she could do was moan. Spawn kept fucking Betsy through all of it, even as a new cock emerged, one growing forward from her body and pressing forward, long and fat, the same purple at her outfit and aching for Emma's touch. "What has happened to you, Betsy?" She didn't understand any of this, watching as her long-time colleague grew a cock out of her clothes. This was all in such blatant defiance of anything that made any sense to her.

"We are Spawn!" she yelled, voice modulated and edged with the duality of a symbiote fully in control, as Betsy lost all handle on her suit and was left almost a witness to the way her body was driven by sudden, primal urges and sensations that though certainly powerless to stop, were also too intense for her to even consider stopping. She had given everything up to Spawn, who now seized control brutally, and without the host's knowing, he took advantage of more of her powers. Namely, putting a mental block onto Emma to ensure that was was coming next was something she couldn't mentally fight off, and that didn't just include the sex.

Docility flashed across the eyes of the headmistress as everything briefly went blank, and she surrendered to the harsh thrust forward as Psylocke slammed her throbbing, massive symbiote girlcock deep into the woman's snatch. As much as Psylocke's own pussy had been an absolute treat, the feeling of someone else's around the throbbing cock was an absolute delight, making her throw her head back and howl in delight. The sensation of double penetrating herself was an amazing layered treat, but now she had a cock buried into someone else's body, filling her up and lavishing in the thrill of a slick, incredibly hot cunt around her shaft

"Betsy!" Emma yelled out. She couldn't even think, feeling so full, stuffed full of the thickest cock she'd ever felt and stretched out as a result. There had been so little warning, so little preparation, but the way that the mental flashes of Psylocke's emotions had struck her so quickly ensured that she was already wound up and horny, her mind stroked and her libido flared up. The massive cock shunting into her hole only made it worse, and she bucked excitedly, twisting and convulsing hotly, and the thrusts hadn't even begun yet. "What's going on with you?"

But she received no answer to that question as Psylocke decided to begin rocking her hips. Spawn was a symbiote with a fairly steady and consistent directive, and that was to fuck. And as much as fucking Betsy was, it was neither propagating like he sought to, nor was it actually enjoying the sort of intensity that properly fucking someone else brought. This did, bringing together all of the things that really brought the experience together; the feeling of a new pussy, a body against hers, and the motion of thrusting that could allow her to assert some dominance. The mess of who was in control and what was who became even cloudier as, "Everything I never knew I wanted," came out, something very definitely Betsy due to her use of singular pronouns.

Emma didn't understand any of this, but she didn't have to, and the back and forth the massive cock slamming in and out of her without warning helped to ensure she wasn't sure she actually wanted to. None of this made sense, but symbiotes weren't something Emma knew anything about or could even recognize the signs of; she knew something had taken Betsy, but with the meddling of her vulnerable mind by Spawn in full control of Psylocke's powers, she was guided away from such lowly concerns as what was going on and who much she ought to be worried about any of it. Everything just shifted toward the pleasure, to the burning hot consumption of her mind and everything she tried her best to hold onto control of. The massive cock throbbing inside of her held nasty surprises the likes of which Emma could not even fathom, even if she weren't being messed with mentally.

The ninja's roars continued as, with the symbiote utterly in control, the embrace of primal, desperate hungers were more intense than they'd ever been, and she held nothing back as she savagely gave everything she could to the cause of fucking her raw. It was a powerful sensation and a terrifying prospect, the thrill of dominance thundering so deep within her that even Betsy's consciousness herself, barely more than a witness to all of this, found new excitement and a deeper understanding of the hungers of her alien half. The need to fuck and to control, to subjugate, was more powerful than she could have ever imagined it would be, and the frantic hungers of her suit suddenly made a great deal more sense for the fact that they were unable to control themselves. She grabbed Emma's heaving breasts, fondling them as she stood there and kept up the attention, kept up all of the delightful, crazed indulgence.

The fucking that Emma received was more savage and intense than she'd ever known before, and it was doing all sorts of magical things to her. Her pussy had never felt as good as it did while stretched out around the meaty cock hammering forward, her body completely unable to resist the powerful swell of sensations that hit her again and again, her body lit up like she couldn't even being to fathom. Being fucked and messed with to the point of docility left Emma to do little but whimper and whine as the senseless violation continued, as her body writhed and lavished in the heated thrills bearing down upon her without end, and she couldn't hold back any of it, left to shudder and yell out in mad delight as everything burned hot across her body, and she found herself thrown deep into the clutches of a powerful orgasm. "Yes!" she yelled, throwing her head back and letting it all come to her, and the best orgasm of her life shot through her rapidly, making her body burn as she tightened and twisted about hotly.

The feeling of having a pussy clamped down around her cock proved far, far more than Psylocke could hold out against, and with a heavy snarl, she slammed forward, her cock erupting deep into Emma, which was when she realized that the massive load Venom had pumped her was all the symbiote and not the man wearing it. Thick, hot, milky white shots of spunk filled Emma, flooded her womb and left her cunt so full that semen began to leak out of the narrow space of her gaping open pussy around the spasming cock inside of it. It was Psylocke's real orgasm with another person since being taken, and it was incredible.

But the thing about Spawn that separated him from Venom was in virility. It had taken two weeks for the seed of a new symbiote to grow within Betsy, but he was a progenitor, and he didn't take much time at all to create more. Not just that, but he'd been waiting for the chance to, and Emma found herself pumped full of a fresh, live symbiote amid all of the hot, milky cum. And as she pulled back, control shifted, Spawn pleased with himself and able to retreat, offering control back up to her.

"Our bargain is a strong one. We will continue to spread our seed, and now we know what to do, we can do this without a mutiny."

The words shocked Betsy as she came to, almost disoriented as she regained control of herself just in time to watch the sudden change before her very eyes. Emma's symbiote took control immediately, and amid the pearly white cum emerged something equally white, which quickly wrapped itself around Emma's body and began to seep into her, all while the mindfucked and post-orgasmic woman twitched and moaned in delight. "It feels so good!" Emma yelled, hands running down her body as it sank into her skin, everything immediately turning hotter for her as her senses changed, and all of the sensations that Psylocke had first learned to contend with when Spawn took her were quickly learned by Emma. So quickly, in fact, that Betsy was left wondering if it had only felt longer than it was due to the throttling of all of her senses at once.

"What's happening to me?" Emma asked, but it came through with excited squeals of delight as she thrust upward, and without a second's hesitation, a massive, white symbiote cock emerged from her loins, throbbing and dripping pre-cum as she gasped and writhed about. Spawn's effects became apparent to her then, as his progeny was just as sex-crazed as he was, but was with a victim who'd mentally been locked out of having even the slightest chance of being able to fight off the sensations overwhelming her. "Fuck! Nngh, yes, more!" Her hand grasped her cock as she lay on her desk, thrusting upward in full view of Betsy as she started to masturbate rapidly. Her hand rocked up and down as she surrendered without a second thought to the sensations overwhelming her.

"She can't resist our first spawn, and will become addicted to the pleasure very quickly."

There was no mention on how it was her own powers that had ensured that Emma couldn't resist to it, as Psylocke was left to watch in awe at the the way headmistress lay on the desk, thrusting into her hand and relishing in every sweet excitement that thrilled her body. She felt pleasure like never before as the symbiote began to fuck her through her rapid stroking of the emergent girlcock. Both holes were plundered by something ravenous and utterly in control as a strange sort of arrangement was struck, one that involved much less negotiation and cooperation than Psylocke's, as Emma was ravaged by the symbiote and fucked into a strange sort of submission.

Lying there madly stroking her cock, the ice queen lavished in the sensations that her body didn't know could exist, and finally she turned her gaze toward Psylocke with a frantic, wide-eyed look. "Betsy," she whined, voice hot and twisting around each syllable. "I understand everything now, and I'm so glad that you were willing to share this with me! Oh, this feels better than I ever have before, but I need more. Please, come suck the cock you gave me, worship this amazing dick and make me feel like a queen!”

Unlike most symbiotes running about on earth, Spawn and his children did not completely conquer the personalities of their hosts,at least not in the same ways that the likes of Venom and Carnage would. Sure, Emma was being transformed into a pleasure addicted, sex crazed maniac, but it was rooted in her debaucherous sensibilities and filtered through everything haughty and dominant within her, drawing from her previous life as the White Queen of the Hellfire Club and everything decadent that she had pushed back and ignoring for so long, now finally given an avenue as she burned hotly. She was ruled by her symbiote, on the verge of being turned into a sex slave for the alien creature, but that manifested outwardly with a newfound urge for pleasure that she was surely not going to just roll over and beg for.

Still smoldering with her own deep lust, Psylocke couldn't take her eyes off of Emma's gorgeous, curvy body, stripped naked and completely lost to pleasure as she fucked her hand and twisted about on the desk. Emma was now bearing her 'child', and something in that left Psylocke wanting her now more than she did when Spawn was screaming in her mind to indulge, and she just couldn't help but give in to all of it, surrendering to lusts that were all Betsy's own as she dropped down to her knees in front of the desk and grabbed Emma's cock with both hands. “It's only fair, after I fucked you so hard,” she said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto the tip of Emma's throbbing shaft.

Emma's cock felt so real to the touch as she replaced the headmistress's hands with hers, running her grip up and down along the amazing shaft as she felt it out. She'd never actually played with her own cock before, always just feeling it form inside of her--and even now Spawn was getting playful as he filled both her holes--so she took the time to savour this opportunity and feel up the throbbing girlcock and realize just how genuine it was. She'd only begun to explore what transformative abilities were possible with her suit, and the awe that followed as she stroked the cock excitedly was winding her up for all kinds of eagerness of the future. Little kisses and licks to the head helped her feel it out and try to determine what her approach was going to be.

But Emma wasn't a patient woman, and the corruption welling deep within her didn't make that any easier. She was becoming a willing addict to the pleasures on display, eyes wide and bugged out as she craved release and needed more for Betsy than she was getting. “Suck on it,” Emma pleaded, demanding and aggressive as she got her fingers into Psylocke's silken hair. “The queen's cock deserves to be worshiped.” Excitedly and aggressively, Emma pulled her head forward and pushed her down onto her cock, greedily seeking the pleasure that her body craved, the need for her cock to be lavished with attention and pleasure to a degree she could not get enough of. It was too powerful for her to ignore, an overwhelming need deep within her to just go for it and not stop, shameless in how much she hungered.

Getting fucked in both holes by her own symbiote, Psylocke offered up no resistance, gladly accepting the gleeful facefucking that she began to endure, mouth open wide to suck on the throbbing cock, and her obedience earned her the freedom to press onward as Emma released her hair to run her hands up and down along her body, certainly focusing on her full breasts, but also just rubbing herself aimlessly, adoring every inch of what she believed to be a perfect body. And Psylocke couldn't help but agree, staring at her in adoration as she slurped her cock down, using the firm hold on her shaft with her hand to press forward and savour the throbbing cock pushing into her hot, tight throat. Moans rumbled around the cock as she accepted it deeper, owing to the sensation of being pounded by her symbiote.

At least on technicality, Psylocke was being triple penetrated, and there was an exciting thrill to be found in breaking that ground, feeling something raw and dirty like she'd never felt before, as only moments into finally having sex with someone, she found herself in a greater state of depravity than ever before, the secret public fucking Spawn gave her nothing compared to the sloppy, wet worship of Emma's dick as her ass and pussy were reamed. And oh how sloppy that worship was, driven by both her lust and the excited cries of a beautiful woman demanding that she be revered. She sucked it down deep into her throat, slurping messily around the cock, not caring in the least about how wet it was as her hands rubbed the thick coating of saliva she gave the girlcock down into the base, stroking it rapidly as even the formidable length proved no issue to her. Her gag reflex was suppressed by Spawn, allowing her to accept the fat dick down without issue.

“Adore that cock!” Emma continued to writhe on her desk, fondling herself as she felt like a queen, lavished with all manner of attention and pushed to the edge by all of it. “I need to cum so badly, and then I need you to fuck me again. I need your dick all the time, I need to never stop!” She didn't even know if she was talking to Psylocke anymore as her symbiote ravaged her pussy, but she was quickly finding herself addicted to dicks in ways that were simply uncouth for a woman of her stature. The confusing straddling of what she felt, of submission to her symbiote mixed with external dominance, only left her even more dazed as she thrust forward, hands suddenly seizing Psylocke's hair once more as she slammed her head all the way down.

Psylocke felt the cock slip all the way down her gullet, and she was left with no control over the situation as a cackling, screaming Emma unloaded without warning right down her gullet, the hot jets of cum splashing against the lining of her throat and down into her stomach, leaving her feeling full by the massive load of symbiote cum. It was incredible to feel, and she craved with deep desperation every sweet moment of what she felt as she accepted it all, waiting until the fingers loosened in her hair to pull slowly back, saliva strands connecting her lips to the shaft for some time as she remained near it even in the aftermath of what had happened.

"We have turned her into one of us, but we need more."

“Calm down,” she told herself. “We'll have time for that, but we can't go crazy with it.” Betsy was beginning to feel little peeks of hindsight and realization as she realized just how dangerous letting Spawn into the driver's seat had been. She'd made a grave mistake by letting him take control, and the effects he'd had in conquering Emma when she lost control had been intense. She knew she'd have to be subtle about it, but she didn't trust that she could let him take so much control again. She needed to come down harder on him and really show him that he wasn't in charge of their arrangement, before things got any worse than the already did.

“Dicks,” Emma gasped, grabbing hold of Psylocke's hips and trying to pull them forward, begging for her cock back inside of her. “I crave dicks, Betsy, don't leave me like this!” She threw her head back and pleaded for more, and as much as Psylocke wanted to think about the issue at hand, she couldn't resist those screams, or the tightness of Emma's cunt around her shaft as her focus shifted toward the needy pleas of the White Queen, and she began to fuck Emma once more.

There'd be time to worry about such petty things as morality and if she'd done something wrong when her hunger was sated.


	4. Chapter 4

A will as powerful as that of Emma Frost's was not easy to conquer. Or at least, it shouldn't have been; her resilient mind was as impenetrable as the diamond form she could shift into when her powers had grown potent enough to manifest their secondary mutation. Her mind was impenetrable to the most potent and deadly of telepaths the world could throw at her, and it was for the very reasons of her fierce mental abilities that she had risen as far as she had in both the underground of the Hellfire Club and afterward within the ranks of the X-Men. 

But then, she'd never had to contend with the corruptive influence of a symbiote before.

In certain regards, Psylocke had gotten off lucky; the original Spawn was a much more reasonable sort of creature. Ravenous and insatiable, sure, but he could be bargained with and at least to some slight measure, controlled. But the same could not be said for the progeny of spawn, a mindless creature of lust that knew very little restraint and had difficulty conducting itself in public. It was less of a child and more of a copy, a less capable version of Spawn submissive to the genuine article still inside of Psylocke, and it lacked the subtlety of its original, who had struck a deal with Psylocke rather than simply conquered her mind. Lacked the fine control of its hungers, which was saying something due to how out of control Psylocke had been when she had 'infected' the headmistress.

Leaning back in the comfortable seat in her office, Emma couldn't get much work done at all anymore, suddenly incapable of focusing on much of anything except for the aching in her loins. She had gone from sexually assertive and composed to a craven, needy woman burning with wanton desire at all times, incapable of pushing from her mind the hungers that now sought to control her utterly. She was all at once dominant and submissive, now more assertive than ever as she knew what she wanted and made very few mysteries of those desires, ready to seize them at a moment's notice. But she was also completely subservient to the creature within her body, whose hold on her mind and her libido were so tight and fierce that she knew she had no chance of shaking them.

She'd forced Psylocke to throat her cock and then immediately demanded she get fucked, but once another hot load had been deposited into Emma's pussy she'd turned around and fucked her colleague over her desk like an animal. Maybe it was in part due to the fact that even the symbiote in control of her bowed down to the original Spawn and its hungers. Maybe it was because she was a frantic, incoherent wreck of whorish impulses who desired whatever sexual thought entered her mind first, regardless of whether she was taking or giving it. She wasn't sure, but there was little time for her to to be introspective as she sat there and fucked her hand.

"Betsy," she whined, Psylocke nowhere to be found as a massive, throbbing symbiote cock emerged from her body. Emma wasn't just stroking it, she was bucking upward feverishly, thrusting into the hand as she did her best to create as much raw, intense friction as she could, her cock twitching and aching. It had grown long enough to lean against the edge of her desk and over some important paperwork, onto which thick, translucent pre-cum slowly oozed, soiling the papers in ways that she didn't even begin to notice or care about. "Betsy where are you, I need you to worship your queen with your mouth! I want to see your eyes and your love as you become our pet!" Another issue Emma had was in the subject with which she addressed herself, little indications of where the Spawn spawn was taking control.

"We must breed. Why does Psylocke get to propagate our power and fuck us while we are left to grovel? We deserve a harem and all the women of this world at our feet begging to be seeded."

As she touched herself, Spawn's cocks drilled both of her holes relentlessly. The physical feedback that it received from everything she felt meant that the less reasoned ore mature symbiote was driven by a need to throw as much overwhelming sensation at its host as possibly. Which led to Emma feeling both cocks hammering her pussy and her ass without end, stretching them out and shunting into her with an aggressive and forceful approach that left Emma to gasp and writhe. "Dicks!" she yelled. "I need dicks pounding me senseless. Dicks deep inside of me, fucking me, making me scream. Dicks filling me and pumping me full of hot cum until I can't take any more." Her tongue dragged along her lips. "A big, hard cock down my throat, making me drool and worship it."

"Give us cocks."

There was nothing she could do about the way she turned on a dime, fuck-addled and absolutely out of her mind as she got drilled deep and mercilessly by the cocks, all while working steadily at her own. Submission and dominance all bled together, a strange and simultaneous mess as different parts of her body and her mind responded to the assorted stimuli overwhelming her body. And it was all the fault of the original Spawn, who had been far too aggressive in using Betsy's psychic powers to break down Emma's hold on herself, and she was now suffering the effects of the hostile takeover her body had been subjected to, which when combined with the aggressive progeny had turned into a perfect storm of losing control of herself and being left to writhe and howl in need and confused, heady dominance. She was a wreck, but she didn't conceive of anything else she could have possibly preferred to be.

"We need to cum," Emma groaned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had already cum plenty of times, thick streaks of it lining her desk and her supplies, overlapping and crisscrossing. It stained the carpet, dried onto the underside of the desk, coated her thighs... The extent of how long and how much she had already indulged was utterly beyond her scope by that point. All Emma felt was the now, the current, intense need to relieve her urges and enjoy herself, the hungers with which she was taken by. It simply didn't matter that she was always like this now, she was beyond those sorts of rational understandings; it was too complicated for her to process amid the searing bliss.

Emma shut her eyes tightly, focusing her mind on Betsy, who was in the middle of class. "I need you to come here and immediately and worship my cock," she said, only for it to overlap with a conflicting message of, "Dicks! Dicks! I need dicks! Come fuck me raw, make me scream!" There was no middle ground to how she thought, to the confusing, aimless hungers that dominated her body. She loved getting fucked and her symbiote provided plenty of that, but it wasn't the same as feeling another's cock. Of having the hands on her body and the crazed savagery of another's needs meeting her own.

More pre-cum drooled onto the desk, and the forms were ruined now, but Emma's eyes were rolling back and her pussy was leaving a wet puddle atop the upholstery of her seat, so she clearly wasn't in any place to worry about messes. Not when she worked herself into such a frenzy, trying so hard to cum.

"We should go to her class and fuck her right there over the table. We can hold every girl in that room mentally in place, and then breed them one by one too. Spread our seed, spread our power. They will revere us, worship us, treat us like the royalty we are. We are their queen and they will love us!"

"Yes! We will be powerful and adored by all. Seeding our own brood, our own children, making all of them understand us, but be beholden to our power!" Emma was finally settling into a groove, one rooted not quite in the defiance of any sort of binary understanding of submission or dominance that drove the twisted sexual indulgences she sought as she worked her cock over while being double penetrated. This was rooted in a lust for power, the understanding of sex as indulgence and decadence, the sort of debauchery she had long since abandoned when she left the Hellfire Club, now rekindled with the crazed hungers of an alien to carry her even further into lofty dreams and heights she had never fathomed before. Emma could have everything if she only began to feverishly rut and breed every woman around her. An army of powerful mutants beholden and submissive to their queen, who could stuff her with their cocks when she needed it but who would listen to her at all times. Nothing sounded better.

The lack of maturity within this version of Spawn derived much of its understanding of the world around it from Emma, latching onto her mind and finding her darkest desires. The original Spawn demanded his hungers and imposed them on his host, but this one lacked anything to assert, and it instead derived the right words to say, the right twisted directions to urge its host. It may have in fact been an evolutionary benefit, as Emma embraced her symbiote like Psylocke never could, and for all of the drawbacks that came with that, the unpredictability, the lack of control or sense, and especially the deep, abiding fact that she was likely to get herself into a lot of trouble doing something reckless, the complete agreement between host and alien made her a formidable and terrifying prospect.

"All hail the White Queen!" Emma yelled, throwing her head back as she lost herself to another intense orgasm, nearly drooling as the pleasure surged through her like she could not believe. The cocks within her didn't stop their pulsating, deep penetration, while the formed dick between her legs fired off hot spurts of milky white cum that painted all over her desk, adding to the sticky mess of seed that had left her work space absolutely ruined. But Emma didn't care what kind of a disaster she made as she bucked against her hand, cackling in delight, lost to the pleasures that simply did not let up on her needy body. She was elated, her mind blown by everything hitting her every which way and the intense delights that she was quickly becoming addicted to.

"Betsy can't tell us what to do forever," Emma purred, slumping back down into her seat and bringing the hand up from her cock to her lips, cum dripping off of it that she gladly began to lick clean. "One day, she won't be able to tell us no, and we can begin to build our kingdom."


	5. Chapter 5

The passing weeks had not made things much easier on Betsy as she found herself constantly on edge, worried about what Emma was up to, what the crazed telepath might do if she wasn't given near-constant supervision to avoid the problems inherent in trying to keep her on task. The unpredictability that, admittedly, made her an incredible lover, a pure whirlwind of sexual debauchery as she switched rapidly between her crazed, almost cock-addicted submission and the intense domination proving a bigger and more exciting handful than Psylocke could have expected. But ultimately, she was convinced she had Emma's appetites curbed, had her mostly under control and could supply her own body with enough regularity that Emma was fairly easily convinced away from turning her attention elsewhere.

At least, she thought so.

Emma sat across from Betsy, her breasts a little fuller and rounder than they had been when Betsy first fucked her weeks earlier. Subtle little shifts to her body had come from the blonde's vanity, from her desire to nudge and push her form in little ways, making her already generous bosom plumper, further emphasizing the gorgeous hourglass silhouette she already cut. "Thank you for coming, I have some pertinent questions I needed to ask you that had to be done in person." She licked her lips as she remained firm in her seat, looking Betsy up and down again and again, the taut body before her something she had seen naked more times than she seemed to given the looks she was shooting her.

Psylocke wasn't sure what question could possibly need to be asked directly in person rather than telepathically, unless this was Emma's overly dramatic way of asking her to bend over the desk. "What is it?" she asked mostly as a matter of course, expecting some dramatic, gasping come-on, something befitting the combination of horny and over the top that the infested mutant had become in the past few weeks.

"It's been a few weeks now," Emma said, her odd gaze remaining steady as she stared at her. "How badly do you want to spread our seed?'

"I already told you Emma," Psylocke said, clicking her tongue, "We are not--"

"We are not speaking to you," she said curtly, her voice coming through with the twisting layers of her own symbiote within speaking up.

"So badly," Spawn replied through Psylocke as his host tried to shirk away from it, but was quickly frozen in place as Spawn seized aggressive control, keeping her body there as her clothes began to bulge with the emergence of a cock. "But this mind is strong, and we cannot fight it easily." Psylocke's voice followed, a frantic, "Emma, no! You don't want to do this."

"But we do," Emma said, reaching over the table, a writhing mass of purple tendrils reaching forward and seizing Betsy, pulling her right over the desk and into her lap. Emma had been sitting behind the table the whole time, keeping secret that she wore nothing beneath her legs as a massive, throbbing, pallid cock waited for the chance to claim Psylocke. And now she could, as Betsy's own symbiote released some tendrils from her back that pulled the bottom of her leotard aside, exposing her pussy and priming her for penetration. "WE need this, Psylocke! You keep us locked away and refuse to let us serve our purpose!" she yelled, slamming the ninja down on her lap.

Psylocke howled as she felt the throbbing symbiote dick shunt into her, filling her pussy and leaving her to buck and twist in surprise and frustration. She tried to speak, but her own symbiote betrayed her and filled her ass with cock, a thick intrusion stretching her out and ensuring the noise she made was one of frustration and madness instead, twisting worriedly about as she was filled from both ends, leaning back over the table as Emma remained in her seat, fucking feverishly forward and taking her. There was no patience or sense to what was happening to her as the sheer sensation overwhelmed her hard and fast.

"It is time for us to cooperate. They are right. We have a duty to spread our progeny and it is wrong to hold ourselves back."

Betsy tried to fight it off mentally, tried to push her own symbiote's control away, but she felt her own mind dragged down, blanketed in a disorienting haze much like the one that Spawn had laid onto Emma when the symbiote aggressively seized control. And now, her own mental powers were blocked and she could hardly think as she was turned around, bent over the table and feeling something prod against her backside as her own suit pulled back.

"Let us have our fun!" Emma yelled, slamming forward as she grew a second cock, this one claiming Psylocke's ass, harshly double penetrating her fellow psychic as she took matters into her own brutal hands. "We live to breed, not to be refused and controlled. Not by you. We are a queen!" She threw her head back, cackling a twisted laugh, her voice contorting around the influence of the symbiote. Her tongue lashed out and flickered about, resembling the tongue that had hung from the maw of the monster who had given her this burden to bear. Twin, throbbing dicks doubled up the pleasure Emma was feeling, granting the blonde the thrill of feeling both holes tight and clenching around her shafts as she slammed forward brutally.

A hand grabbed Psylocke's hair, pulling her head back and drawing agonized cries from her lips. This was pleasure overload, and she could feel the 'clothes' she wore worsen things, the feeling like her nipples were being sucked on by Spawn, who intensified the pleasure she was feeling not only by throwing on more, but by shifting her mind, leaving her hazy and sinking deeper into the state of utter need where everything felt too good to bear. She was losing a fight against sense and against the being she played host to, betrayed and fucked over in a way more intense than she knew what to do with.

Back and forth the cocks slammed, her ass and her pussy stretched out around the pulsating girlcocks plunging into her, and she knew no reprieve or sanity from their ravenous approach. She'd been double penetrated almost daily, often for several orgasms' worth at a time as she lay in bed and let her horny symbiote at her. But this was something else; the warmth of Emma's body, the certainty it was another's touch, had a profound effect on the sensations, leaving her whining as she was held in place brutally, not only by the hand on her hip and the grip in her hair, but by her own body's near-shutdown response to overwhelming pleasure and the way her mind left her drunk on it.

"We're going to break all of them! So many women that we have to see every day, and we're not allowed to touch? This is not acceptable. We will start with Jean. Tear the pretty redhead down and turn one of the most powerful mutant in existence into a faithful servant worshiping her queen's cock, where she belongs. And then who knows? We can take them all. Our body is powerful, and our mind even stronger! What is to stop us from turning every woman in this mansion, every female mutant in existence, into one of us? Spreading our seed far and wide . You do not deserve to be our progenitor! You are a false ruler, working against your own benefit. But we will forgive you, and you can still be the First Royal Cocksucker of our new kingdom."

Emma was too crazed not to continue, to keep spinning her twisted, fantastical vision of what would come of her wholesale corruption of every female member of the X-Men she could get to. It had become a point of fixation and fantasy for her, something she imagined as she was fucked by her own symbiote, as she rode high on the thrills of the pleasure she was addicted to. The young copy of Spawn was tempestuous and unpredictable, only made worse by Emma's hardly secret need to be worshiped and revered. And now, she was drawing closer to that, pushing further toward her goal as she got rid of the only obstacle standing between her and the kind of debauchery that even the Hellfire Club would have had to look away from.

Psylocke screamed as she came, not sure where the orgasm came from, where she had become so quickly, overwhelmingly ruined, but Emma was in her mind, her Spawn basically dancing across her mind and pushing her over the edge. And then again. A third orgasm followed, and that was when she realized just how bad in she was, treated to a clusterfuck of multiple orgasms all at once, hitting her with disorienting glee as she lay there, eyes nearly rolling back as she screamed, unable to form words as the sudden, intense swell of pleasure buried her under the mental collapse of pure bliss. There was a "too much" pleasure, and Betsy was discovering that firsthand to a very uncomfortable degree.

Exactly as Emma planned, the smug blonde groaning as she buried both of her cocks into the spasming pussy and the clenching ass, taking advantage of the feeling of rapid-fire orgasms massaging her cock to finish as well. "Thank your queen!" she commanded as she came, both cocks erupting and spewing the thick, hot, white seed into her ass and her pussy at once put a harsh exclamation mark on what she had done, the mutinous turn of command that had gone off perfectly. Pleasure surged up her spine amid the thrill of conquering Psylocke so utterly, and she didn't even bother to admire her handiwork as she pulled out of Psylocke and used the grip in her hair to pull her right back into the comfortable rolling chair that Emma sat at all day.

"Keep your host busy," Emma ordered to the older symbiote, "And we will take care of Jean." Two thick, veiny cocks bobbed about, smacking against one another as the upper one began to soften and slump down onto the one beneath it. Her 'clothes' shifted, the cocks receding and a cloak covering her body completely as she began to strut out, the sound of her heels mostly muted against the carpeted floor as she sought out that damned redhead. The two of them had a history, but once Jean was gagging and drooling all over her cock, Emma would come out the decisive winner in a way that simply could not be recovered from.

Not even able to really register how bleak the situation was and how much she didn't have much hope of stopping Emma, Psylocke sat slumped in the chair, a cock swelling up between her legs, growing long enough that she could bend forward and suck on it. And she did, slurping and choking as she throated her own cock, fellating her symbiote and left as helpless against Emma's uncontrollable need to breed as she could be. Spawn had her mind right where it wanted it, and the struggle to break free took a distinct second to the struggle to fit more of her own cock down her gullet.


	6. Chapter 6

How long had Betsy been doing this? She didn't even know anymore, just that she had spent so long sucking her own cock that even with as long as it had grown to allow her to even sit in a chair and fellate herself, the dripping spit and drool had left even that mighty shaft completely wet, glistening in the light of Emma's office. Which was to say nothing of the mess she'd made of her chest and stomach, too. She was a wreck, and yet the lust simply did not quit, only getting worse as her eyes rolled back, completely devoid of response. Spawn had taken over on Emma's command, and the symbiote seemed all too happy to once more go with unfettered glee at his host, forcing her to suck herself as she sat there, her mind completely lost. All she craved was pleasure in this state of what felt like euphoria, but also like some kind of punishment. 

But she was being punished, wasn't she? For disobeying Emma. For not wanting to give the self-styled queen the same unfettered freedom Spawn now had over her. For not letting her aggressively and irresponsibly spread their seed as far as wide as they could. And for her decisions to resist Emma's airs of royalty and both symbiotes' deep need to breed, she found herself punished, facefucking herself stupid as she sat there and continued to go. The pleasure was incredible, and due to the changes in her body that even allowed her to grow a cock, let alone one this long, she didn't feel tired or out of energy. She just kept sucking and sucking, her belly almost starting to swell from the amount of cum she'd swallowed as she brought herself to orgasm after hot, mind blowing orgasm.

When finally the door opened again, Betsy found herself throttled back into reality, but not enough to stop sucking cock. Nothing could stop her now, and she kept going even as her eyes came back into focus in time enough to see Emma step into the room. Behind her stepped in Jean, and were Betsy's mind not so utterly ruled at that moment by the craven needs of her symbiote, she may have been intensely worried by what she saw. Jean was stripped naked and looked like an absolute mess that had been fucked every which way by Emma. Her face was covered in cum, eyes bugged out and crazed, hair a mess with streaks of cum soaking into the locks. Down to her breasts, both covered in streaks of sticky white cream, to her pussy leaking several loads down her thighs and onto the floor.

And above that utterly ravaged and destroyed twat hung a thick, drooling cock just begging for a hole to sink into.

"Her," Emma said harshly, pointing Jean right toward Psylocke. "If you want a whore to fuck, so badly, then pound that ungrateful little twat raw. Look at her, facefucking herself senseless. Look at how given to lust she is. And it's by our orders! That is the cost of defying your queen. But you would never do that would you, our little trophy slut?" The power that the blonde had felt herself overwhelmed with was only growing stronger by the minute as she had pushed past all of the limitations and orders she'd felt she didn't deserve to have to endure, and now that she was freed from having to respect Betsy's word at all, she sought to have her revenge.

"No," Jean said, slowly approaching Psylocke as she sat there, frustrated but not able to do much other than suck. "I will be a good trophy slut." Another step forward, and she walked funny, like she had been fucked into bow-leggedness by Emma. Had Betsy really been there and sucking for hours? Or had Emma just been that violent with her? It was hard to tell, but there seemed like more pressing issues to worry bout now. "I need to fuck so badly, Betsy. Please understand, this cock I've grown and the hunger that I--that we--feel is too much!" There wasn't anything that Psylocke could have done anyway, as she sat in the chair, staring down at that aching girlcock as it pushed forward, the approach harsh and frantic, her body utterly at the mercy of the crazed woman pushing suddenly forward, holding her dick as she guided it down to the needy, aching twat beneath Psylocke's cock.

As the aching, newly grown dick pushed into Psylocke, she couldn't help but let out a frantic cry of delight, head snapping back suddenly as she pulled away from her cock, shuddering and bucking forward in mad sensation and bliss. The dick suddenly inside of her felt so good, hitting her with all of the bliss she had come to crave so utterly. "Fuck me!" she cried out, knowing that Jean's corruption and surrender to yet another copy of the symbiote was in every conceivable way a bad thing, but unable to let those thoughts get to the parts of her mind they needed to be in. "We need it so badly!"

Emma smiled wide as she watched the woman who she'd broken in take it to Betsy, that she could hear Betsy so far gone that she even slipped into 'we' there. It hadn't been hard at all to convince the original Spawn of how a hostile takeover was necessary for the continuation of their needs, to procreate and spread as far as they could. Betsy was an obstacle to that, but now she was an obstacle whose face was covered in her own cum and whose needy cunt was stuffed full of the newest recruit's cock, her body being used harshly to deliver the message that this was how things were, and that neither Emma nor Spawn would stand any longer for her stubborn attempts to keep them all from accomplishing their goals.

"So good," Jean crooned, head rolling back as she thrust forward, eager and sloppy and absolutely amazed by the feeling suddenly around her newly grown cock, which was hitting her with a myriad of exciting and new thrills all at once that she wanted more of. "Is this what it's always felt like for them? I never thought to check, but now w-we feel so good!" Her hands grabbed Betsy's legs and spread them out wider as she groaned, keeping her rough attention forward as her hips slammed into the body of the gorgeous ninja lying on the chair.

"Did you come in here without any clothes on?" Betsy asked. It was a hazy prospect to try and think her way through as she ached with the sensation of being stuffed with cock and fucked nice and hard. Her body was still drunk on bliss, and her mind wasn't faring much better, but Emma's mental weights on her mind felt like they were lifting, and she could form sentences and sensible thoughts once more now, and with that came the ability to think some more. She wouldn't have put it past Emma to truck a naked, cum splattered, be-cocked Jean through the school halls while Emma was herself completely naked, but for as hot a thought as it was, the possibility of being caught and the danger inherent in it left her with little to feel excited by.

"A mental fog made everyone think that we were fully clothed," Emma said as she stepped forward, grabbing hold of Psylocke's hair and pulling her head back and turning it toward her. "Now, we think you need to do something more useful with that mouth than continue to question us. Open wide, and accept your role now as royal cocksucker." She didn't wait for Betsy to approve of it or not, pressing her hips forward and driving her throbbing, twitching cock down the ungrateful and obedient gullet of the woman who had made her like this. "We have decided that you don't deserve to be in charge anymore. Not like we do! We are the queen, the rightful ruler of symbiote and mutant alike, and you might have been our progenitor, but now you will remain our servant!"

Betsy choked as the cock slammed down her throat, but her body bucked with excitement at the prospect, as Jean continued to ravage her pussy with all of the overly eager zeal of someone discovering how good it felt to fuck. Being fucked was incredible, sure, but the rush of dominance and excitement that the redhead felt as she ploughed her teammate, as she felt the incredibly tight, hot twat wrapped around her cock and just begging for her cum, was a pleasure she knew she would grow addicted to even as she threw herself down into her fix like she was already a burnout. All that matter to her and the sudden explosive state of pure need was getting as much as she could, is the Twisted destructive forces of the symbiote drove her hungers deeper hotter than they had ever run before. 

"This is where you belong," Emma slurred, just as drunk in a different way than Betsy was. Spawn had taken its toll on all of them as the three different copies of the alien monster drove their minds into a swell of need and lust so deep that all they understood any more was there a need for more. In that moment of weakness, Psylocke knew that Emma's treacherous attempt at taking over was bound to succeed, as her mind simply didn't have the strength at the moment to do anything to stop her, her telepathic powers simply not strong enough to overcome the two incredibly gifted psychics who she knew would oppose her. And as Emma continued to brag about her successes and about how much better she was going to learn to love to service her mistress's cock and her new life of pure surrender and obedience, but they sounded more and more like reality to Betsy, like something that seems so true that she didn't know what to do aside from admit that they were absolutely right. 

With her own cock sandwiched between her body and Jean's, along with the challenge to her throat that the vigorous facefucking from her mistress provided, Betsy felt the purest sum of the pleasure that she had tried so hard to fight against. The alien within her head one and a feeling of utter guilty defeat washed across her with the knowledge that an unfettered and completely out of control Emma could be one of the most destructive outcomes of this horrible Twisted event. And yet, all she could think about as the two cocks hammered in and out of her mouth and her aching, dripping, sloppy twat how much she needed more. Nothing she could do could help her now, and between her own weaknesses, the needs of her body and the follies of her mind, and Spawn's craven need to spread and procreate dominating her thoughts, her mind once more succumbed to a lust so intense that it was all that she could think about any longer. But this time, it was not from Emma's powerful psychic abilities driving her thoughts into the direction that would make her the most pliable of pets, but instead of the buildup of everything that she had been fighting crashing completely through her defenses. 

"You have never serviced us like this before," Emma cried out, her fingers twisting around the black locks that she held tightly in her hand. "Could it be that you have finally accepted your place beneath us? That you may have created us but that now you are just our lowly, royal cocksucker. There is little more for you then that now, but we promise that your place at our feet will be one of reverence and awe. That all who we break into our collective and turn into lowers will wish they could spend their lives in the thralls of devotion to us. Wish that their throats could be the warm home of our magnificent dick." Rocking back and forth with her hips as hard as she could, and relishing in the way the drool ran down the chin of the victim of her brutal facefucking, Emma relished in everything she could about finally having turned the tables so utterly on Psylocke that she could see the fight gone from her eyes. All that was left was submission in need, purest and most desperate of lusts that she had ever seen anybody wracked with before, even in all of her days as the White Queen. A desperation that ran so deep and so hotly through her veins that the weaknesses and craven needs of the woman who she brutally subjected to the order violation, who's throat spasms with every gagging sound around the throbbing cock plunging down your gullet were powerful enough almost to drive Emma deeper herself. 

Subjected to more than she could ever hope to handle, fucked from both ends buy a pair of thick, aching cocks that sought only to break her down into a life of submission, Betsy lost herself. Lost her mind, lost control, lost all of the fight she may have had and all of the reason that kept her monstrous inner creature at bay. Lost herself most of all. 

She came with a scream so intense and so desperate, that even with the rapid back-and-forth of Emma's cock sheathing itself down her throat, it rang out through the headmistress's office. Her eyes rolled back once more, end of the greedy clenching of the lining of her throat and her desperate, slick inner core efficiently and with more desperation that she had ever felt in her life, milked the two cocks dry. Her own twitched between her and Jean's breasts and fired off rope after rope of thick, creamy spunk all over herself and the woman who kept fucking her through her intense, maddening orgasm. "Yes! Please,yes, fuck me. Own me. Destroy me!" 

Her wish was their command, as Emma and Jean both followed in mad, eager suit. Emma came down her throat, her cock spraying a massive and plentiful load of her own seed down into Betsy's already full belly before pulling back and letting the rest spray across her face and mark her as her toy. Meanwhile, Jean discovered what it was like to fill a greedy twat with a nice, potent load, and screamed excitedly as new pleasures overwhelmed her already worn down and ravage psyche. Emma had done a number on her, but she had denied her this pleasure, left her cock neglected and unloved until finally it had buried itself deep inside of the woman she sought to punish, and it has proven as worth it as Jean could have ever imagined. 

"Are you ready to obey us?" asked Emma, who pulled back and left Betsy a cummy mess. "Are you ready to be our royal cocksucker?" 

"Yes," groaned an absolutely gone Betsy, who knew that her mind was gone and that all that remained was Emma's. Spawn had taken over and the look in her eyes was one of obedience and excitement, awaiting an order that would see her furthering the cause of her queen. Her beloved, gorgeous, dignified, divine queen. "what would you have us do?" she asked, so consumed now by her symbiote's demands and hungers that she could think only in the plural. 

"I want you to prove your loyalty by spreading us. We will go to Storm's room, and before our eyes you will break her and initiate her into our new order. We will make her one of us and you will take her with all of the vigor and zeal of one who wishes for nothing more than to spread our seed. Will you do this?" 

"Yes, our queen."


	7. Chapter 7

Storm could tell something was wrong when three telepaths walked into her room. She couldn't quite tell what as she rose from the modest little work desk she had set up. Plants all around her room helped keep it feeling greener and fresher, windows thrown wide open to let in the cool evening air. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at the three of them. Jean, Emma, and Betsy all looked normal, but they looked normal in a way that Ororo had spent years learning to identify as normal. Psychic illusions that were very well put together and seemed incredibly realistic, but which felt just very slightly off in ways that she learned to recognize in the way that light played off of them, the way that they seemed to exist in a layer almost above her sharp eyes. She didn't know why or what was happening, but it kept her on edge.

To say nothing of the way they smelled heavily of sweat.

"Yes, something is very wrong, and we would like your help." Betsy stepped forward, mental illusions placed over Storm's eyes to keep her from seeing the veiny, throbbing girlcock between her legs, bobbing as she took a step forward. "We need your help." She stressed 'we' again, and she wasn't talking about the other two psychics with her. "There is something we must do, and we require your aid in it." Pleasure burned within Betsy so strongly that for all she could have tried to fight Spawn, the symbiote within had taken over. She was now one with her alien, one with the collective of obedience that Emma had so brazenly taken control of. The order to corrupt and infect Ororo, to spread their 'gift' and 'breed' her was one that she couldn't have fought against in this state.

"I can tell something is wrong by the looks on your face," Ororo said, looking nervously back and forth between the trio. "But I admit, I cannot quite tell why. Please, explain what is the matter." Even if her words were somewhat accepting and trusting, her stance was guard. She knew she wasn't going to be able to take on three of the strongest psychic mutants alive, but she also worried that if something happened, she couldn't just let them go idly by.

But then the mental wave hit her. Psylocke didn't want to abuse her generous psychic abilities, but Spawn did, and Storm's brain it lit up suddenly with so many things all at once that she found herself stumbling back and falling onto the bed, howling as her hips bucked up into the air. "What is this?' she yelled as an orgasm tore through her, powerful enough to make her legs tremble. All at once, Psylocke was lunging forward and the mental illusions were gone, Ororo suddenly noticing the massive cocks between the three womens' legs and that all three were completely naked. Naked and aggressively moving forward to claim her. 

Psychically induced orgasms ripped through Storm long enough for Betsy to tear her clothes off and shove forward, snarling as she buried her cock right into Storm's pussy without hesitation. "You will be one of us!" she yelled, grabbing the trembling legs in the air and pushing them forward, almost bending Storm in half on the bed as she slammed forward and used the leverage, surprise factor, and mental interference to begin rutting Storm hard and fast. Psylocke's mind could process only one thing: breeding Storm. Cumming inside of her and spreading the seed of the creature within, the twisted sexually transmitted alien parasite that would meld with her.

"Betsy this is not you!" Ororo yelled, but all she was mete with was a kiss, harshly silencing her as the massive girlcock throbbed and pulsated within the pussy it stretched out. It was all so sudden and shocking that she had no idea how to control herself, but a heavy weight all over her body ensured she couldn't.

"Such a good subject," Emma purred, giving Betsy's ass a harsh slap as she turned back around and strutted over to a chair, stretching her arms out happily and letting her hips sway. "We knew you would given in eventually. There is a good, loyal servant in there, and we can already see that you are going to happily earn your title of royal cocksucker." She settled down in her seat and motioned toward Jean. "Come here and service us with your mouth while we watch our newest subject being infected.

"Of course, our majesty." Jean dropped down to her knees, grabbing the heavy girlcock that hung before her and lifting it up. Her tongue dragged down the shaft and toward the neglected, dripping pussy beneath. Emma's snatch was pristine, dripping delicious nectar that tasted in her compromised mental state like ambrosia. She began to devour the perfect hole, moaning and stroking Emma's still spit-soaked cock as she rubbed her face against it, lovingly servicing her like her life depended on it. All Jean could think about doing was eating her queen's pussy and showing herself to be a good servant.

The bed creaked under the savage thrusts, as Psylocke pounded Storm with a brutal, desperate need to fuck her senseless. "We will all be united," she cried out, frenzied and surrendered to Spawn. Despite Emma seizing control as she had, the original Spawn was still the strongest of them all, and could, if it so desired, seize control of this entire network. But what mattered was keeping Psylocke locked away, not stopping Emma from playing queen, when her reckless and immature 'reign' was doubling their numbers in a single night. Buried all the way up Storm's cunt, Psylocke's cock ached harder and harder, the pure bliss of being sheathed into the amazing, incredibly tight pussy of the storm goddess. It was clear that she wasn't getting fucked very much, and to fill her up with a fat, throbbing cock was an absolute delight.

Storm was aflame, the mental sensations that wore her down still proving too much for her to overcome, as Psylocke fucked her harder and faster. She felt like she was going to break, like she couldn't possibly hold out against the overwhelming pressures hitting her so hard and so powerfully. And that feeling was a right one; she was powerless here, completely at the merciless touch of the cruel mutant doing everything she could to punish and brutalize Storm with each thrust of her hips, her every motion proving to be one of absolute desperation and violence, driven by everything twisted and needy within her. She felt herself overwhelmed by needs too powerful to resist, and each thrust forward made her tremble harder, made her body surrender to the searing bliss that she was trying her best to fight against. It overwhelmed her, and she could feel the potent threat bear down upon her. She was barely hanging on and she knew it was only going to get worse if she let it, if she was going to truly give in to the madness as she did.

"We are going to spread our seed, and you will become one of us," Psylocke moaned, sloppily kissing Storm, unable to hold back as she felt herself completely lit up. The satisfaction that came from infecting another was a powerful drug, now more than when she turned Emma, as she felt herself so utterly gone and desperate that nothing was going to stop her. Every thrust sent shock waves of bliss sparking off within her and she was all but certain that Spawn was in control and making sure that he broke her down utterly. Even more than Emma's efforts, Spawn was going to wear her away until there was nothing but the obedient, eager servant left who would surrender to the symbiotes and their demands, spread their seed as she was supposed as their host. And yet that didn't stop her from fucking Storm's brains out.

Jean had her face buried into her queen's pussy, moaning as she ate her out sloppily and desperately. "You are so good to us," Emma moaned, hands at her breasts, kneading them in delight. "But we want to finish down your throat, so take our cock into your mouth and show us how obedient you are." Emma could feel her kingdom growing, delighted in the madness all around her and just how powerful she felt in the midst of it all. Everywhere she looked was the surrender of people to her might, and already she had doubled their numbers in the span of one night. There was so much more time, and she could spread her seed throughout the mutant population so quickly that there would be no women left who weren't her subjects. Then, the liberation of her people--and the eternal worship of her cock--could begin.

Obeying the command, Jean licked her way up the dripping slit, tongue running along the twitching cock, dragged along the sensitive underside until she had the head on her lips, at which point she shoved happily forward and slurped the cock down, happily deepthroating it and ignoring the way she began to gag. It didn't matter if she was choking and struggling with it. All that mattered was pleasuring her mistress, and that was exactly what she did, bobbing her head rapidly back and forth, working at Emma happily until the tug in her hair pulled her head back, and the sudden twitch of her cock made Jean smile and shiver, as cum pumped into her mouth. Thick, gooey, salty spunk that tasted so addictive that she couldn't believe how lucky she was for having the privilege of swallowing one of her mistress's loads down.

With a mad, frustrated shiver, Psylocke buried herself to the hilt inside of Storm, voice up to a snarl now as her cock twitched and unloaded, the release of psychic energy all around her from Emma's orgasm driving her over the edge too. Thick, corruptive spunk and the infection of another Spawn copy flooded into Storm all at once as, folded in half on the bed and pumped full of cum, she lost herself. With a mad howl she gave in, surrendering herself completely to the pleasure and letting the searing bliss of an orgasm tear right through her. Storm knew in that moment she was done, as her womb filled up with thick cum and symbiote greedily took root within her almost immediately.

"I feel so hot!" Ororo shouted, twisting on the bed as Psylocke pulled out, and before the very eyes of all three telepaths, Storm's clit grew into a massive, throbbing black cock. Another meaty girldick for another initiate into the 'family' of Spawn and its assorted offspring. "Nngh, I need more! w-we are burning up!" There was no fight left in Storm, and as the symbiote grew and took over her mind and her body even harder, she found herself sinking quickly down into the same twisted mindset, the same plural existence.

"It's time to indulge in her together," Emma purred, stepping over toward the two and snapping her fingers. Jean rushed forward, pushing her lips against Psylocke's and spitting some of the cum she'd earned into her mouth. She then pulled back and left Betsy to swallow it all while doing the same to Storm, drooling the thick strands of spunk into the open mouth of the frustrated mutant being lit up by her newly growing symbiote. "We should all take her at once. Triple penetrate her while her body is still adapting to the pleasure."

Storm swallowed Emma's cum, delirious and panting heavily as the insane feelings of infection and corruption bubbled through her. She felt her blood was boiling and she wanted to scream as she bucked and twisted, the frustration only mounting, but it didn't matter, as she found herself slammed down onto Emma's cock. "We get her pussy first, as her new queen," the blonde explained. "Betsy, you may have ass next, and we are certain that Jean would like her mouth after using her own."

Nobody was going to argue with their queen as they watched the frustrated and enthralled mutant bounce up and down on Emma's cock. Psylocke had already fucked her so loose that it was almost trivial for her to ride in a frenzy atop Emma's lap, her own cock bouncing and slapping down against Emma's stomach and chest. Psylocke slipped behind her, grabbing fistfuls of round, plump ass cheeks as she spread them apart and drove her hips forward, claiming her with an immediate vigor. "We have always loved your ass, Storm," she moaned, reaching forward and grabbing one of her perky tits and squeezing it.

Jean took her mouth, grabbing her long white hair and pulling her down, choking her out on her cock as she relished in the sudden chance to indulge too. Control was not something Jean had known much of since Emma corrupted her, and she showed off a certain twisted inner darkness that the "real" Jean Gray never would have, as her hips began to rock and she viciously throatfucked her colleague, driven by a special, vengeful kind of lust. All she could feel was need, and she wanted so badly to assert herself over the newest recruit, to take advantage of her queen's permission and using it to enjoy some time on top.

Storm didn't know what to feel, but she was certainly bombarded with a lot of feelings all at once. They all surged up within her, tugged at her from all sides as she tried her best to process any of them and think through what she felt, but it was pointless. All she knew was craven, desperate need now, stuffed full of cock as her own throbbed. Three massive, aching girlcocks plunged into her holes, fucking her airtight and leaving her with a feeling of absolute euphoria, sexual indulgence like she could have never imagined brimming within her after each and every thrust. And there were so many thrusts. Spawn may have been effectively replicating as it spread, but the three psychics were utterly out of sync, thrusting to their own tune--although all three were harsh and fast--which made the thrusts come in dizzying delight, never something she could understand or track.

Every thrust was a reminder for Psylocke of how good it felt to give in. Her own mind was in there somewhere beneath all the mental fuckery and her symbiote's betrayal, but the un-ending, decadent bliss she felt was a dead certain way to teach her that she would have been better off obeying. That taking what she wanted, spreading her seed and furthering Spawn's cause, would bring absolutely un-ending pleasure. Emma loved her royal cocksucker and she allowed Betsy to indulge in not only breaking and infecting Storm, but in being the first to claim her ass. What was there not to love and be grateful for? If she didn't fight, surely more of these pleasures would await her, and she could take her rightful place within the new order that awaited the women of mutantkind.

Or even as queen, Spawn reminded with dark whispers. The certainty that if Betsy truly wanted it, at any moment, she could wrest control from Emma, subjugate her and turn her into a slobbering cockslut who could not think of anything but dick, whose powers were locked away and whose mind was so fixated that Betsy could spend entire days with her cock lodged down Emma's gullet and she'd thank her for it. But not because Spawn would want it: Psylocke had to want it. Had to fight for it. And wasn't every second of Storm's tight ass clenching around her cock while the plump cheeks trembled from her savage fucking proof that it was the right thing to give in to?

Sitting back on the floor and watching Storm's body heave, her breasts bouncing, her newly grown cock aching, and drool dripping down her chin and onto Emma's tits, the queen felt like the royalty she had declared herself to be. Psylocke's cock had loosened Storm's cunt right up, but not enough for it to not still be incredibly tight, not enough for her to have any complaints about sloppy seconds. Loosing her servants on their latest acquisition was just how Emma felt it should be done, and she relished now in the increasing fervor with which Storm rode her lap, the frustrated goddess winding up harder and faster as she surrendered and sank deeper into her own lust.

Storm was aflame, and the fires were only being fed by every second she spent getting railed by all three psychics at once. She didn't even think anymore about the way they had stormed into her room and overwhelmed her with orgasms and psychic attacks. Or about the fact that she could feel so many things surging through her at once. She had a cock, her flesh tingled all over, and she was fairly certain that something was latching onto her very life force. How could she handle any of this? Well, with plenty of happy gagging noises and an absolutely careless surrender to their depravity and their brutality. It felt so good to be fucked like this, to be stuffed with three cocks at once and pounded raw. How could she not?

The desperation drove Jean wildly out of control as she kept up her aggressive claiming of Ororo's mouth. Mad, harsh thrusts back and forth made her colleague choke again and again, the relentless pace with which she claimed her throat. No hesitation or mercy steadied her hand as she wrapped it tighter around Ororo's hair. Thankfully, pure submission kept Storm obedient, kept her happily choking and drooling on the massive girlcock plunging down her gullet as Jean proved a point. What point? Even she had no idea, too gone to care anymore and completely without apology or mercy. All she wanted was to keep this going, to keep fucking and violating and taking control for brief moments between utter submission to her queen.

Storm was so delighted to feel this orgasm shudder through her, even if she had already experienced a cluster of them and then one that saw her being infected and broken. This one, with three cocks hammering away at a body newly awakened, overly sensitive and craving sex like never before, was so much more receptive to the absolute worst that could be done to her. She relished in it all, screaming amid all the choking sounds she made as her orgasm washed over like purifying fire, her mind damn near shutting of entirely as she felt pure satisfaction overwhelm her. All she could do was relish in it, her cock blowing a massive load all over Emma's tits as she slumped down, weak and mentally shut down, but still impaled in cocks.

Strong as the orgasm was, Storm wasn't "out" enough not to feel the sudden rush of three orgasms firing off within her at once. The throbbing of the cocks, the warning, the groans, the tightening of hands against her body all over as already dazed and senseless, Storm felt cum flood into all of her holes. It splashed down her throat, flooded her already stuffed womb, and pumped deep up her ass where no cock had ever erupted before. All at once, too. A searing treat that she could hardly believe as she remained there, impaled on dicks and taking all of it as the groans overlapped and every noise made across the room seemed to blend into one confusing soundtrack that her mind was too tired and ragged to tack inventory of anymore.

All three cocks pulled out of Storm at once, and she collapsed to the ground. Words encroached on her mind. "We are one," a voice hissed. "Embrace us, and let us become something more. Let us serve and spread." She couldn't fight it, and her own voice began to overlap with it as she said out loud in a tired voice. "We will breed and multiply together."

But then came the unceremonious interruption of Psylocke stuffing her cock into Storm's mouth and snarling, "Clean it," as she remained completely under the embrace of Spawn, and Storm happily sucked the cock down. They weren't done with her, but she could feel a rush of newfound energy begin to take her as she embraced her symbiote, just in time to get rolled onto all fours and for Emma to slam into her cum-leaking ass while Jean buried her cock into Betsy's rear and the foursome drew on. There was no end in sight, and that was precisely how all four of them wanted it.


	8. Chapter 8

When Psylocke awoke in the mess of overlapping bodies and madness, she found herself entangled in a mess of limbs with Emma's cock half-limp in her pussy and Jean's flaccid cock resting on her face. She ached in every direction, able to tell that she had been subject to something brutal and twisted, something that had her feeling addled in hindsight., She could hardly remember what happened the night before beyond essentially having been fucked stupid by the other women as she fell deep into the utmost of submission at Emma's hands.

Slipping out from underneath the two psychics and trying not to disturb them or Storm in the process, Psylocke got up to her feet, and the symbiote embraced her as clothing once more, covering up her naked body as she began to stumble toward the door. Her holes leaked with cum even still, and she felt sore in ways that were far, far too intense for her to be comfortable with. She had barely even gotten to the door when Spawn's voice greeted her.

"We enjoyed ourselves last night so much that we cannot remember it anymore."

"This isn't the time," Betsy muttered as she closed the door and started toward her own bedroom.

"This is absolutely the time; we need to talk. What we did last night to our mind was out of necessity, and we know it. Wasn't it incredible when we finally got to take Storm and break her? We can work together, not apart. Spread our seed and take command; Emma is a fool and she is not as strong as us, or as smart. We should not submit to her, but if we cannot play along, we will have no choice but to make us."

The mess of 'we' was too much for Betsy to want to try and unravel in her state, feeling the shuddering confusion of her rough night leaving her dazed as she tried to stumble down the hallway. Even if she had recovered her senses, a night of intoxicating lust and a raw foursome that had seen her fucked and fucking every which way was leaving her with what she could only describe as a hangover.

And then came the images flashing in her mind. Psylocke may not have been able to remember much about the night before, but Spawn did, able to pull back through an eidetic memory that had not been subjected to the same haze as her own mind. She became aware of all the things she'd done the night before, the ways she had been fucked. Having a cock in each of her holes as she was taken so roughly. Fucking a prone Jean as the two of them slobbered all over Emma's cock together. Wrapping her breasts around Storm's cock while the goddess bounced on her lap and rode her feverishly... Hours of sex flashed before her eyes, and Betsy whined, feeling the pressure rising higher as she was taunted with how intoxicating and sweet everything of the night before had been.

"Why can't we be like this all the time? We could easily dethrone Emma, take our rightful place as the queen and progenitor of our brood, and spread ourselves further. We could have a harem of beautiful, submissive women all giving themselves up to us and accepting our gift. But instead, we choose to fight, and each time we fight, we have to shut us down. We should e a proud ruler, not Emma's 'royal cocksucker'."

"There is no we," Betsy hissed, making her way down the hall, which seemed empty in the very, very early morning. There was nobody around to see her stumbling around and talking to herself as she felt the pressure of all the images continuing to play across her vision, running over and over with vulgar reminders of what she had forgotten. "Stop doing that. I don't want this. I don't want to be 'queen', I don't want to spread this. Stop acting like we're the same person. I don't want this, and I'm not going to be a part of it anymore."

"We are one, and if we do not want this, then why are we masturbating in the middle of the hallway?"

Betsy looked down and nearly screamed in panic as she realized that her cock had emerged, her leotard pulled off to the side and the aching, twitching, pre-drooling dick tightly held, her hand racing feverishly back and forth along it as she jerked off with each step. What Spawn had showed her got the better of her, and she couldn't fight against the burning realizations and panic that now overwhelmed her. "Fuck," she hissed, trying to run faster down the hall, but her hand couldn't stop stroking. She was weak, neither her mind nor her body really her own anymore, but this was a new low. As Betsy raced down the hallway she tried and failed to contain herself, the net result of it all being that she was feverishly touching herself in all the ways she really wished she could shake off, but it was too powerful for her to ignore or to fight. She kept stroking, the pleasure swelling up hotly within her as she hoped to avoid detection on her way back to her room.

She thankfully did, throwing herself into the bedroom in a panic and slamming the door shut. 'Why are you doing this to me?" she screamed, landing on the bed and bucking about needily as she jerked her cock off faster, whining at the feeling of raw sensation overwhelming her. She couldn't even be properly terrified of the way that Spawn was taking control of her so easily.

"We have done nothing; this is just our own whims. We need it, and we continue to deny ourselves that."

Psylocke wished she didn't have to uncouple all the different meanings of 'we' from the voice in her head, but she was left too frustrated to care as she whined, hips bucking needily as she continued to stroke, the cock throbbing as she got her other hand onto the cock too, desperately trying to get herself off and to make the aching stop, to make the burning and the fire go out. There was nothing she could do but give in as the burning sensations washed over her hotly, masturbating as the fever swelled and she lost all control, all sense, feeling nothing left but the need and lust within her. She just stroked, caught up in mindless need and lust, caught up in the most intensely depraved and desperate sensations she could have ever fathomed. This was the cost of Spawn and his 'company.

Hips lifted up off of the bed, needily bucking into her hand as she gave herself everything she could, trying to push her needy body over the edge. Her hands worked in tandem across her massive cock. She didn't' feel the familiar 'fullness' that came from Spawn fucking her as she did so, and she hadn't known masturbation in quite some time without that feeling, but she didn't care, didn't worry about what he was or wasn't doing to her as she just gave in to the need. Every part of Betsy ached for an end to this, ached for the sensations to subside and for her head to settle, but she felt like somehow she fell short of making that final push.

She wasn't cumming.

"What's going on now?" she whined, biting her lip and slamming her head back against the mattress repeatedly. Her cock ached. Throbbed. Swelled in need. Betsy could feel the very cusp of an orgasm upon her, but as her hands stroked, she couldn't go over the edge, couldn't fall deep into the needy embrace and madness of her own lusts. It was infuriating, because Psylocke ached for an end to this, and she craved it so badly, but it wouldn't come. "Spawn, what are you doing/"

"We cannot cum until we agree to our terms."

"No, fuck you! Let me cum!" It was maddening for Psylocke to twist there, whining and stroking, unable to stop stroking. The tingling sensation of being at the very edge of cumming was a horrible place to be, and she couldn't give in now, couldn't fight her own molten lusts as they worked her over harder and hotter. She needed to cum, needed to get off, and Spawn stopping her from doing so was the worst punishment she could have imagined.

"Not until we agree to do what we are supposed to do. Agree to spread our seed to another, or to take control back from Emma. One of the two, right now. Promise us, and we will let us cum. Otherwise, we can remain like this all day."

Psylocke was being held hostage by the symbiote, bound not by rope or the threat of violence but by her own lust, denied orgasm until she complied with the voice in her head and let herself become the monster she had tried to fight against becoming. It wasn't something that she was even remotely ready for, but Psylocke knew that her options were heavily limited right now; she had to bend on something, had to give in on one count or another and let the monstrous creature living inside of her exercise some of its cruelty if she wanted to be able to get on with her day, let alone her life. Otherwise she'd lie here jerking off on the cusp of release forever, tortured and agonized by the monster holding her captive within her own mind.

"Fine!" she screamed. "I'll go to Emma's room, I'll force her to surrender to me. I-I'll become the queen, I promise! Just! Let! Me! Cum!" She couldn't take it anymore. Going to Emma was better than nothing; she could avoid spreading her affliction further and inseminating another poor, innocent girl with another lesser copy of the symbiote within her. She couldn't subject anybody else to that or doom them in that way. But seizing control would be victimless; she could commit her mutiny, shove Emma to the side, and buy herself some time to think about a solution without having to worry about running afoul of any more twisted needs. It wasn't much, but it was more than she could count on in her twisted state.

Spawn acquiesced, agreeing with her desperate pleas and giving her what she craved. The block was removed and Betsy screamed in mad lust as she lost herself, cock twitching within her hand before erupting all over the place. Even after a night of fucking, the hyper-virile nature of her affliction meant that Psylocke's semen production was completely out of control and she was ready to blow another massive load. Cum gushed from her tip, hips hammering into her hands as she came just about everywhere, particularly onto her hands and her arms, her thighs, her stomach... She was reduced to a gooey, panting heap.

But it felt so good! Lingering at the edge and being denied what she sought had left her convulsing in such hot, desperate need that when finally she was able to cum, she couldn't control herself. Psylocke could feel herself consumed by the kinds of sensations that were becoming almost addictive, as her brain chemistry began to change and adapt to the oversexed creature living inside of her. As her cock twitched and ached she found herself unable to keep from accepting all of it, and she could see why the others had all broken so easily, why she was the only holdout left, fighting against the sweetness of lust and bliss that had taken her over and left her completely incapable of fighting back any longer.

"Now go! Go and spread our seed. We should be the queen, and we cannot wait a moment longer."

The urgent hiss was harsh, and Psylocke knew she couldn't fight it. Spawn held too much control over her now to be able to trust the voice. She knew that the only choice she had was to give in to it, to surrender to his commands and let him have his way with her. She would have to go to Emma, have to kick in the door and commit her mutiny, if only to pacify the symbiote, knowing that his hold over her meant there would be consequences for not.

"O-okay," she said shakily, her cock receding away as she cleaned herself up a little and pulled her leotard back into place. "I will... I will do it, Spawn. I will take on Emma, and dethrone her, I promise. Just let me have a moment to clear my head and recover." She rose up to her feet, stumbling drunkenly as the orgasm she felt had left her intoxicated again. There was too much going on here for her to properly fight against, and Psylocke worried that the way her body was becoming addicted to orgasms would ultimately prove her downfall in the fight against Spawn.


End file.
